


Growing Pains

by aroberuka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Is it hurting again?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).



When Rin asks _Is it hurting again?_ Kakashi just shrugs, face carefully blank. With the sharingan hidden she can see so little of him, but she can picture the set jaw, the clenched teeth. Kakashi endures the pain like it’s his sworn duty; another memento to hang along the rest. He’ll bear it, every time, without saying a word.

Well, tough luck. Better or worse, there’s two of them in this boat, and the last thing Rin wants is to let memories of Obito hurt them.

She pulls out fresh bandages and medicinal salve and gently tugs his headband up.


End file.
